


Queens of the alaska county jail.

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Esme gets assaulted but they deal with it, F/F, Prison AU, Sorry Not Sorry, but like forgive me Toni, queens of the alaska county jail, stop n' shop au, this is smutty but fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Frankie and Esme are caught and arrested on charged of manslaughter and attempted murder (they were given alot of help from their lawyer, who as well as getting their sentences reduced argued that due to Esme's young age she should be placed in the same cell as Frankie who was arguably her protector as they were going into a hard and violent prison);)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toni_of_the_trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/gifts).



Frankie sat across from Esme, holding her hand across the table smiling. the metal table was cold beneath their hands but they paid it no heed looking ino eachothers eyes over untouched plates of slop (friends in high shady places supplied them with what they needed to live). Around them, the prisoners looked hesitantly at the 2 women so openly displaying affection. behind Frankie an Aryan girl was eyeing Esme she looked at the woman hesitating. she squeezed Frankie's hand looking over her shoulder Toni looked at the woman, in her life before prison the woman had been involved with a gang that used children to supply drugs. Frankie growled at the Aryan woman baring her teeth as was the custom when it came to the Aryans. the woman backed down reluctantly. Esme blushed and raised Frankie's hand to her lips gently placing a kiss on her scuffed knuckles. 

When Esme and Frankie had arrived at the prison they were regarded as worth much their lenient sentence and the descriptions of their crimes seemed to show them as being weak and unprepared. The older more powerful women flocked to Esme like flies, being the youngest woman in the prison she held great appeal to the hardened criminals festering in the jail. Frankie waited for the best time to show them who was in charge here. The prime opportunity to show her strength came during exercise on their third day, one of these big lumbering beasts of women approached the two as they stood to survey the area. a woman with face tattoos walked up behind them grabbing Esme 'round the waist hauling her off the side turning so her back was to Frankie at a distance. Esme cried out slightly at the contact but she restrained herself from screaming. the woman then attempted to shove her tongue down Esme's throat but before she could get close enough a roaring Frankie had leapt on her back wrapping her arm around the woman's throat and punching her in her tattooed face. the woman dropped esme who fell to the ground coughing partly from how tight she had been helping and partly in disgust before getting up and catching up with frankie, she nodded at her lover still holding the woman who let go of the woman jumping away the woman fell to the ground choking, Esme broke her rib. 

They proved their dominance once again a few weeks later when a Prisoner decided to slap Esme's ass as she passed them. Frankie was enraged (no one laid a hand on her pup and that was final) she grabbed a pen from the library desk next to her and stabbed the woman in the sholder, not a fatal injury but one that would hurt like hell for years, she screamed in the woman's face. 

'NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL DO YOU HEAR ME' 

Esme giggled from her perch on the desk, when the guards arrived Frankie was holding Esme in her arms kissing her, esme had her arms wrapped around Frankies waist, the guards tried to pry esme away but the bite the officer received ended in them being placed in solitary together (their sentence could not be lengthened at all without a hearing) some argued they should be separated all that was required to quell that was the question of who would separate them. no one wanted to volunteer and see what would happen if they tried. Frankie joked about enjoying the privacy. 

When they left solitary a month later and went back to their cell they had finally gained the respect they truly deserved everyone stayed away especially after the truth about the actual extent of their crimes became clear. 

This, however, did not prevent a new and extremely dodgy looking guard named Mathew brown tried to make a pass at esme when Frankie was not present (it was a rare thing but it happened to see as Frankie knew esme would protect herself. Mathew approached esme in the laundry where she was working she was the only one in the supply closet at the time. She had noticed the man lurking near her and throwing the most disgusting looks her way full of predatory hunger, she detested it but said nothing to Frankie fearing the woman would leave them with no hope of getting free (Hannibal and will were getting impatient with their sentence as they reminded them in the drawings and coded letters they were sent.) Reaching up for a bottle of detergent of the top shelf she felt an arm slide around her waist. 

'i will get it darlin' ' he drawled in her ear she pulled away out into the main room where she knew there were cameras preparing to let him get close enough to warrant the beating he was going to get. 

'i bet you are ready for me aren't you you little whore I've seen you with that cunt Frankie you poor little submissive bitch beat you into it did she?' he was incoherent and spitting his vile venom into Esme's ear as he pressed himself against her. She turned her head to the side grabbing the man's keys and with a flash slashing his stomach with them breaking the skin kicking him off her she roared kicking him in the head twice before running to the nearest female guard playing innocent and weeping told her what had happened were she was rushed to the infirmary and checked for injuries. Frankie near tore the doors from their hinges demanding to be taken to esme immediately. When she arrived she swept esme into her arms petting the shaking girl. Esme stopped trembling the minute the guard left the room looking at Frankie with fire in her eyes. she told Frankie the plan they would get out sooner than expected and Matthew would pay if all went to plan. 

Frankie located Mathew at their next exercise day walking up to the man who was lurking near them they approached smiling, Matthew approached Esme again his hands going to her waist. 

'your girlfriend unhappy with your behaviour whore? come to pay your debt' 

'yes sir' esme said quietly, Frankie bristled a=but went with the plan. Matthew picked esme up carrying her behind the building (god he is stupid thought Frankie following the two pretending to shout) over the cameras this would look like they had gone over to apologise and Matthew had taken her somewhere out of site to hurt her. once our of eyeshot esme slammed her fit into Mathews' face making sure to scratch his skin, Frankie had run behind them making sure to make it look like she was chasing him. Esme tore herself from the man's arms, Frankie approached eyes gleaming with hate for the man who tried to hurt her angel. she slammed him aginst the wall hard and shouted in his face 

'HOW DARE YOU EVEN LOOK IN THE DIRECTION OF MY PUPPY, GO NEAR MY ANGEL AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!' 

'fine I will stay away Jesus' 

'no that is not good enough' 

'the fuck?'

Raising her arm to his throat she punctuated each word with a knee to his junk. 

'YOU ARE A FUCKING RAPY BASTARD AND YOU WILL ROT FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, WE WILL PROSECUTE YOU AND YOU WILL ARGUE FOR OUR SENTENCES TO BE DROPPED SO WE MAY LEAVE PRISON INRETURN YOU CAN GO BACK TO BEING THE COWARDLY FUCKER YOU ARE.' 

she slashed his chest in what would look like random nail marks but when viewed in a mirror from an angle it formed the word executed. 

They won the case and were set free on the grounds Frankie was Esme's only guardian... all thanks to their lawyers now unrecognisable from the masks they wore Antony and Patrick dance set them free. 

As Hannibal, Will, Frankie and Esme sat down to dinner that evening they toasted freedom.


End file.
